Hope to Die
Hope to Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-fifth overall. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Oakenbrook district of Ravenedge. Plot A day after Eva Newman insisted she'd been able to organize a meeting with the mastermind face-to-face in a campsite on the outskirts of town, she prepared to head off. The team then waited in the woods surrounding the campsite, preparing for Eva's signal. As the team watched Eva walk along the path and into the campsite, the team waited with bated breath, before hearing a loud scream from Eva. The team hurried into action and raced to the campsite, only to find the body of judge's assistant Ebenezer Huxley roasting over a fire, his flesh burned away. Moira confirmed that Ebenezer first suffered a blow to the head before he was burned over the fire. When Sienna was thankful he would have been unconscious, Moira gravely corrected her and declared that the pain likely woke Ebenezer up as he burned alive. Draco also decreed that Ebenezer was murdered prior to Eva arriving at the campsite, allowing them to eliminate Eva from their inquiries. They first interrogated town crier Rick Dowry, troublemaker and the mastermind's contact Evan Matthews, art model Louise Blantyre, and team member, Charity's assistant Tobias Spear, who was recovering from his fever. As the pair recapped inside the foyer, Pedro insisted he'd heard a gunshot from outside. They then rushed out, only to find Eva against the wall, her hand holding a bloody wound on her chest. The pair soon rushed to Eva's side and promised she'd be okay. A weak Eva slowly pointed at the Ravenedge park before falling unconscious. The team quickly hurried Eva to the hospital to save her life while the pair investigated the park. There, they found the gun used to shoot Eva, which Cornelius ascertained was homemade, confirming the killer had knowledge in engineering. They also found reason to suspect beat cop Travis Widdecombe and Mayor Ezekiel Havisham, who was demanding results by the end of the day. It was also discovered that Ebenezer continually tried to propose to Louise, despite her rejecting him each time, and that Rick was causing hysteria by spreading misinformation about Ebenezer's murder. Later on, Amethyst confirmed that she'd heard from Dr. Abraham Myers, revealing Eva was still unresponsive. A stressed Charity then requested information on everything the team had discovered thus far, before Hope raced in. She then insisted that she'd been looking for evidence to exonerate Tobias, but had found something incriminating instead. Hope then confessed that while she was in the archives, she discovered a poster for a group devoted to "knowledge for all". She then discovered that the movement was spearheaded by Tobias. When confronted, Tobias saw no point in lying and confessed that in his youth, he started the group. He told them it was after his father had been killed in a hit-and-run, and became frustrated when the police refused to tell him information about it. He promised, however, that he wasn't behind Ebenezer's murder or the leaks, with Charity hoping he was telling the truth. It was also discovered Evan had broken into the archives for a quick buck from the mastermind, and that Travis had also been paid to distribute confidential documents from Ezekiel's office, which he declined, despite his dislike of the mayor's policies. Finally, after the ashes had cleared, they confronted Louise for the murder. After hurrying to Louise's apartment and finding it empty, Travis then insisted he'd spotted a woman fleeing into the city archives. They raced down there and found the archives doused in alcohol, and in the centre of the room stood Louise, a match burning in her hand. Louise then confessed to the crimes; admitting she did it all for the person the city had wronged and destroyed, the woman known as Celine Rose. Louise then said that she and Celine were friends, and her heart was broken when she heard what had happened. Celine's final words then resonated with Louise, but knowing the city wouldn't change, she vowed to change it herself while watching Celine's funeral. Her plan, burn the old ways by destablising the system, and replacing it with a better one. She recounted how she used her modelling money to pay for the operation, used Ebenezer to know what times the courtroom was empty so she could instruct Eva to strike then, before she kept a close eye on Callum and Evan to make sure they were not deviating from the plan. She spoke about how Ebenezer then figured out how Louise used him and threatened to go to the police about her involvement, so she did what she had to; she knocked him out and then burned him over the nearby campfire. Afterwards, she hid in the woods and spotted Eva with the team. Furious at her betrayal, Louise followed Eva with a homemade gun and shot her down boldly outside the precinct. Louise then raised the match and insisted that no matter how hard you could try, the corruption of Ravenedge ran to the core, and it needed to die. Louise then promised the crusade wouldn't end with her, insisting that Celine's suicide had prompted a movement. After vowing that Ravenege needed to do better, same as Celine, she attempted to burn herself and the pair in a blaze of glory, but her hand and match were shot by Antonio, who shakily clasped his gun. Sienna then hugged Antonio as the player handcuffed Louise. At her trial, Louise clung to the idea that Ravenedge was broken and corrupt. Misbah then insisted that crime wasn't the way to fight crime, that inhumanity wasn't the way to fight inhumanity, and therefore sentenced Louise to life imprisonment. Back in the foyer, Tobias thanked the player for clearing his name and apologised for not being honest, prompting Hope to run forwards and hug him. Charity then insisted they still had work to do, however, and told the team to focus on finding the rest of the documents. Charity then decided to accompany the player in speaking to Evan about where he was instructed to leave the documents he was planning to steal. Evan told them that once he had the documents, Louise had told him to leave them at the campsite in an unmarked box. Back at the campsite, the pair looked around and found nothing, but eventually spotted a mound of dirt. The team then regrouped with shovels and started digging, eventually finding the boxes. The player ultimately cracked the locks and uncovered the rest of the stolen documents which hadn't been leaked. After Hope checked the legitimacy of the documents, she confirmed they were real, prompting Charity to accompany the player in passing them back to City Hall. Ezekiel then accepted the documents and wished they'd been back sooner, but thanked the team nevertheless. A few hours later, the team received word from Abraham that Eva was awake and conscious. Lawrence and the player then headed to the hospital, where they found Eva weakly holding her locket of Amy Holmes. Eva then thanked the player for showing her the right way to live her life, before holding out her hands to be arrested once more. Tobias and Charity then revealed they'd spoken to Judge Haddid and Eva had been pardoned for her crimes due to her willingness to help. An overjoyed Eva then revealed she was moving to Rusthollow, in Texas, where she planned to run away to with Amy to start afresh. The team then wished Eva luck with wherever her new journey would take her. Meanwhile, Sienna went to speak to Antonio in his riverboat. Antonio first assumed Sienna was there to speak about his hands shaking and insisted he didn't want to talk about it, prompting Sienna to respond that she was there to thank him. She then told him that he could talk to her and that she wasn't as cold as she seemed, telling him that if he was feeling like he was falling, to knock on her door. Antonio then thanked the pair before getting back to work on writing his report. After helping the team arrange a party to celebrate the conclusion of the player's first big case, the team partied the night away. Amethyst started painting a portrait of Pedro and his dog, while Moira and Draco played darts with scalpels. The next day, all seemed well in Ravenedge, until the clock tower suddenly stopped working. Confused, the team headed to Roaring Heights to investigate, where they found a body crushed like a wrench between gears... The previous night, as Ravenedge slept and the stars shone down on the gothic city, a lonely tombstone in a cemetery could be seen. Around the tombstone, an outpouring of heartfelt tributes and beautiful flowers adorned the ground, along with beloved possessions of the deceased. The tombstone then read Celine Rose; "A Sweet Girl, Gone Too Soon"... Summary Victim *'Ebenezer Huxley' (found roasting over a fire) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Louise Blantyre' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect drives an automobile. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect drives an automobile. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect drives an automobile. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect drives an automobile. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect drives an automobile. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect drives an automobile. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer drives an automobile. *The killer has knowledge in engineering. *The killer has a burn. *The killer is under thirty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ominous Campsite. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tracks, Camping Bag) *Examine Camping Bag. (Result: Bell) *Analyze Bell. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Rick Dowry) *Interrogate Rick on his whereabouts. (New Crime Scene: City Archives) *Investigate City Archives. (Clues: Padlock, Broken Object, Faded Mug) *Examine Padlock. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Evan Matthews) *Arrest Evan for breaking into the archives. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Compact Mirror) *Analyze Compact Mirror. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Louise Blantyre) *Confront Louise about being in the archives. *Examine Faded Mug. (Result: Mug Logo; New Suspect: Tobias Spear) *See why Tobias entered the archives. *Examine Tracks. (Result: Track Marks) *Analyze Track Marks. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives an automobile) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ravenedge Park. (Clues: Broken Badge, Blazer, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Travis Widdecombe) *Interrogate Travis on why his badge was in the park. (Attribute: Travis uses hair pomade) *Examine Blazer. (Result: Mayoral Seal; New Suspect: Ezekiel Havisham) *Question Ezekiel following Ebenezer's death. (Attribute: Ezekiel drives an automobile) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Killer's Gun) *Analyze Killer's Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in engineering; New Crime Scene: Campfire) *Investigate Campfire. (Clues: Cooled Ashes, Ebenezer's Pocket) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Scroll) *Analyze Scroll. (04:00:00) *Confront Rick over spreading misinformation. (Attribute: Rick uses hair pomade, drives an automobile, and has knowledge in engineering) *Examine Ebenezer's Pocket. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Confront Louise over the victim's proposals. (Attribute: Louise uses hair pomade, drives an automobile, and has knowledge in engineering) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Tobias over the movement he started. (Attribute: Tobias uses hair pomade, drives an automobile, and has knowledge in engineering; New Crime Scene: Archive Shelves) *Investigate Archive Shelves. (Clues: Dusty Box, Pouch) *Examine Dusty Box. (Result: Confidential Documents) *Analyze Confidential Documents. (03:00:00) *Confront Evan over his DNA found on the documents. (Attribute: Evan uses hair pomade, drives an automobile, and has knowledge in engineering) *Examine Pouch. (Result: Payment) *Confront Travis about he payment addressed to him. (Attribute: Travis drives an automobile and has knowledge in engineering) *Interrogate Ezekiel over his plan to fire the victim. (Attribute: Ezekiel uses hair pomade and has knowledge in engineering) *Investigate Old Tree. (Clue: Wooden Box, Dirt Mound) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Frayed Road) *Analyze Frayed Road. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Marble Pot) *Analyze Marble Pot. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under thirty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Comes Out When Night Falls (6/6). (No stars) What Comes Out When Night Falls (6/6) *Confront Evan over where he was instructed to leave the documents. (Reward: Hooligan's Coat) *Investigate Ominous Campsite. (Clue: Mound of Dirt) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Locked Boxes) *Examine Locked Boxes. (Result: Remaining Documents) *Analyze Remaining Documents. (06:00:00) *Return the documents to Ezekiel. (New Quasi-Suspect: Eva Newman) *See how Eva is holding up. (New Quasi-Suspect: Antonio Rivera) *Go with Sienna to see Antonio. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Tobias what he wants to do. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Archives. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Alcohol) *Analyze Alcohol. (07:30:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Oakenbrook